Heart ain't a Brain
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU. Sequel. NaruSaku. "A heart ain't a brain but I think that I still love you. A happy ending makes you cry 'cause it ends when you don't want it to. And it makes perfect sense, to end it like the start."


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But I'm seriously loving Kishi (and Sai!!) at the moment because of ch.458 if you, NaruSaku fans, know what I mean! I also don't own the song, "Heart ain't a Brain."

**Important note for newcomers to this _and _oldies from "Two Worlds Collide":**  
For newcomers, this is a sequel to _Two Worlds Collide. _So if you haven't read that yet and plan on reading this first...

You will be shot by my plasma gun!! So go and read that first!

As for oldies, this sequel will not satisfy _everyone. _There will be elements where you will not like and hate and you might even hate the whole sequel altogether. Let me tell you though, this is _my _story – not yours. So if you _don't _like it, _don't _keep reading and _don't _review about how much you hate how the sequel's going. I would rather you not read this at all instead of flame it.

This sequel may _not _live up to your expectations.

So please, I do not want reviews on how much of a disappointment the sequel is. ㄱ_ㄱ You asked for a sequel, so I'm giving you one.

Thank you. :)

**

* * *

****Chapter One **

**Naruto.**

There was a moment of stunned silence. It just continued on and on and I just kept sitting there, dazed, not believing it was true. Not believing that she was actually there, standing before me, smiling casually as if she never left for a year and a half, smiling casually as if nothing bad ever happened between us. Then again, her eyes weren't really turned to me. In fact, she tried to avoid eye-contact with me. I tried to tear my eyes away from her, but I couldn't. Was this a dream?!

Her bubblegum pink hair was still cropped short just up to her shoulders and her jade eyes were still wide with confidence and aggressiveness. She still looked just as same as I last seen her a year and a half ago.

Millions of questions raced through my mind. _Is that really.. Sakura?! What is she doing here? Why is she acting as if nothing happened? Is she still mad at me? Does she hate me? Still love me? Did everyone else know that she was coming back except me since I'm always the last one to find out? _Soon enough, the questions racing through my mind dazed me and I had to blink rapidly to keep focus on her, to hold the image of her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, his voice quiet and hoarse, his onyx eyes slightly widened with surprise. It was clear that he had no idea that she was going to come either.

"Come on. I haven't seen you in so long, and you're just sitting there, staring at me. Don't I at least deserve a hug?" Her voice was light and teasing as she stretched out her slender arms, beckoning a hug.

I wasn't exactly sure if she was talking to me too and I felt like I'd feel awkward either way if I hugged her or not.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms stubbornly as he narrowed his eyes.

"_Psh,_" she replied as a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was taken aback by surprise so he stumbled back a bit, his eyes blinking rapidly in slight confusion as Sakura continued to hug him tightly.

A slight pang of jealousy shot through me as I watched the scene. I awkwardly looked away and pretended I was intrigued by the blue sky and clouds – something that would be more Shikamaru-like.

But just then, I felt a sudden light weight upon me as I felt familiar soft slender arms wrap around my neck, embracing me in a warm hug.

The hug caught me by surprise as Sakura's hair brushed against my cheek. I smelled her hair and realized that she still used the same strawberry shampoo she used a year and a half ago. The thought sort of comforted me but I kind of wished she'd never hugged me, after all for when she pulled away, I just wanted to embrace her into a hug once more as if her embraces were a drug.

I slowly turned to her and she gave me a polite smile – a smile that knotted my stomach. It was one of those smiles that were always and only used for strangers, a masked smile that hid things she didn't want to tell me. It pained me that we weren't that close anymore. It pained me that we were practically strangers now. But whose fault was that? Mine, of course. I brought that upon ourselves and it was mine to blame. Hell, I should've been glad that she wasn't _glaring _at me.

"How've you guys been doing?"

The question was for the both of us, Sasuke and me, but her eyes were settled upon him. She was obviously uncomfortable looking at me as I was too. But for some reason, even if I felt awkward staring at her, I couldn't look away.

"Alright," Sasuke mumbled, "what are you doing here all of a sudden without any notice?"

"Why? You want me out?" She asked, pouting in a teasing manner.

"Hn. Save the acting."

She grinned brightly at him as a soft chuckle escaped her. "You're just the same. Well anyways, I came back for various reasons.. the most important one is that I got accepted at KLU and so did one of my best friends back in Suna so we decided to rent an apartment room and split the cost by getting summer jobs. Besides, I didn't really want to bunk with some stranger for a roommate. What if I ended up hating her guts? Plus, Ino e-mailed me saying that you all graduated today so I decided to also congratulate you all and also join Ino's party. Are you guys going?"

"Doubt it. Dobe's going though," Sasuke said.

I stiffened at the sound of my nickname as I felt her eyes drop onto me then quickly look away.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," she pleaded, "it'll be fun for the whole gang to be there just like old times again!"

I felt a little saddened that she didn't say anything about me going. It was like she didn't care whether or not I came. Of course, that was totally understandable after what she thought I did to her. She probably hated my guts anyways.

And anyways, she was going to KLU?! (Konoha Leaf University.) The thought both panicked and excited me. I was going to attend KLU too just like most of the kids who attended Konoha High. I would have to meet her countless times. I had mixed feelings about it. It also kind of surprised me that I was even _attempting _to go to college. I just wanted to be with my friends and there was something I really wanted to be.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sasuke mumbled.

"Pff, you better be there. Anyways, I got to go. My roommate is going to kill me if I don't come and help clear and unpack. I'll see you guys later at the party," she said and with a grin and a wave, she left the rooftop.

The rooftop was quiet again.

"That was surprise," Sasuke murmured, more to himself as he slowly turned to me, waiting for my opinion.

But I didn't say anything. I was still having trouble accepting the fact that she actually came and there were still millions of questions racing through my mind, replacing the ones that were already answered. One of the questions that raced through my mind was, _how do I feel about her right now?_

And honestly, I wasn't so sure.

--

**Sakura.**

"I really can't believe you," Temari mumbled as she threw a shirt into her drawer. "Here was a guy who took your virginity and used you just for your body, and you're acting like this!"

Temari and I were currently in her bedroom, unpacking and putting clothes in her drawers. Really, she was just throwing in her clothes and I was saving them by folding them and putting them back in. We were both doing this sub-consciously.

The _real _reason Temari and I decided to bunk together and rent an apartment here instead of get a dorm at KLU – which would've saved a lot of money – was because my parents were going to come every holiday with Hiroki and really, I didn't want them coming into the university with him and such if you know what I mean. Plus, I wanted to spend as much time with Hiroki as possible – and the only times available were on holidays.

Temari decided to bunk with me too and help with Hiroki when he and my parents come over for the holidays. That, and the fact that she didn't really want to live in a dorm with some stranger she didn't know. Also, we were best friends – so what were best friends for?

"That's not true!" I quickly retorted. "I.. I was the one who wanted to do it with him. He was actually rather hesitant and—"

"Pff, that was all just talk and play! He knew you were horny enough," she said with a smirk as she noted my blush. "He just wanted to act 'innocent.' You said that that's what he said, himself, when you guys broke up!"

I didn't say anything to that.

"And don't give me that 'oh but there must've been some _other _reason. He probably just said that to make me hate him or blah, blah, blah' shit! You're just in denial. You _know _that he used you!" Temari cried furiously as she threw more shirts into the drawer.

"You don't know him!" I protested helplessly as I folded Temari's shirts neatly and placed them on top of the messily placed shirts Temari threw in. I honestly wasn't even sure _why _I was defending him. "He… he wouldn't have done that... it.. it just doesn't make any sense…"

"What doesn't make any sense?! Didn't you say that he had one night stands with girls he picked up from the bar?! Didn't you say that he drank and messed around?! Didn't you say he was screwed up?!"

"He was screwed up until I came!" I snapped. "I know that that sounds really conceited and all, but I'm serious.. I'm sure.. I'm sure that he didn't ask me out just because.."

"You... you still love him, don't you?" She asked, her sapphire eyes boring a hole into me.

The question caught me off guard.

"_No_!" I intantly retorted and it was the truth. I was so totally over him. I was just feeling kind of defensive because he was my baby's father, after all.

"Sakura, listen to yourself!" She interrupted as she just dropped the shirt she was holding and stared at me, her eyes hard and concerned. "You're just trying to make yourself believe your own shit. And not only did he take your virginity but now because of _him, _you had to grow up faster. You had to have full responsibility and take care of Hiroki by yourself."

My fists suddenly clenched as I narrowed my eyes at her and my stomach knotted.

Her eyes wideneed a little, quickly regretting what she said. She _knew _what she said was wrong – she went too far.

"Hiroki..." I said slowly. "Is the best thing that ever happened to me..."

The silence and tension thickened as the argument immediately dropped.

But I couldn't help but think...

_Is she right? Am I just in denial? _

I closed my eyes.

It's been a year and a half since we broke up, and still I was contemplating this. Still, I had this problem. This was an argument Temari and I have had countless times and it was seriously becoming wearisome. I could tell that it was especially wearisome to Temari, though.

But Hiroki was out of the question.

"Look," I finally said with a deep sigh. "There's going to be a party at one of my best friends here, Ino's house, tonight. Do you want to come along?"

"Is your jerk of an ex going to come?" She asked, sarcasm hinting her voice. 'Jerk of an ex' was her nickname for Naruto.

"Er.. I don't know," I lied. I lied because I knew that she wouldn't want to go if Naruto would be there.

The blonde pondered this for a moment as she threw in more clothes into her drawers as she finally placed her hands on her hips and turned back to me.

"Alright. I haven't been to a party in a while. One wouldn't hurt, now would it?"

Pause.

I rolled my eyes. "The last party you went to was a week ago, Tem."

"Hey, that's a long time, okay?"

--

Music blared from all around as sweaty bodies swayed and hips bumped into each other to the rhythm of the music. There was definitely an eccentric and exciting feeling to the whole dance with the lights dimmed and the people dancing, celebrating the new graduation, glad to finally be away from dreaded high school. It was a good thing Ino was able to convince her parents to get out or else, knowing them, they'd be enraged by the 'inappropriate feeling' of the whole party.

Not being much of dancers, Hinata and I stood at the far side of the refreshment table as I continuously sipped a can of beer and she just stood there, watching the dancing people. (I noted that it was not good, but _really _good that Ino's parents weren't here to stay watch for there were cans of beer and alcohol. Even though most of us were finally legal to drink, I knew that her parents were always over-protective despite their daughter's wildness.)

I wasn't much of a drinker, but I drank on special occasions – and I figured that this was a special enough occasion to drink a little.

"Sakura, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed as she weaved her way out of the crowd of dancing people and quickly rushed over to me. I had already exchanged squeals and hugs and got a good look at her a while ago when I first came into her place, but I still couldn't get over the fact at how much more mature and older she looked and not in a bad way either, but in a really good way. With her hair grown even longer and her curves even… curvier?

"Guys," she said again as she quickly opened a can of beer and drained the whole can. "Come on, let's dance!"

I shook my head. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"S-same.." Hinata said meekly, her face flushed. Hinata too, looked much older and more mature and her chest seemed to have grown even more if that was at all possible. But despite her mature looks, she still acted the same shy meek girl. But that was alright since it just made her so cute and lovable.

Temari soon emerged from the crowd too, along with Tenten as they helped themselves to some drinks too.

"Nice party," Temari complimented as she grinned, satisfied.

"Thanks," Ino said, clearly flattered, as she tossed back some strands of her light blond hair.

"Well, here's to Sakura coming back to Konoha and Temari, a newcomer here!" Tenten cheered as she brought up her can.

Laughing, the rest of us clinked our cans to the cheer – well, Hinata just placed her hand in for she never drank unless she wanted to be lectured endlessly by her overprotective cousin, Neji.

I felt good – felt alright. I finally had all my best friends with me which made me feel complete again... sort of.

Of course, there was still a slight emptiness in me – but I didn't want to think about that _now. _

There was just my girlfriends and me – and no one else co -

"H-hi Naruto-kun!"

My heart seemed to stop for a moment as dread, worry and excitement filled me and as I slowly turned to see the familiar blond-haired boy standing right in front of Hinata.

He grew much taller and looked much more mature, but other than looking older and growing taller, there wasn't much difference. He still had unruly blond hair, whiskers on his cheeks, tanned skin, and those amazing cerulean eyes of him.

I wondered if he matured inside, too. I wondered if he was still the same Naruto I knew back then.

_No.. stop it, Sakura, _I scolded myself as I quickly looked away from him. _Stop thinking about him.. _

It still kind of surprised me that even after what happened, I still had the slightest bit of attraction to this boy.

I just felt a little physically attracted to him, was all.

But really, I was totally over him.

"Hey," he greeted back, grinning widely as he grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's dance."

Her face burnt red.

"I..I can't dance," she stammered.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Just one dance?"

Looking at the two, I was utterly confused.

_What's going on?_

"Who's that?" Temari suddenly asked and my heart wrenched.

I turned to her and she immediately knew without me having to even tell her.

She shot a death glare at him.

I scolded her with a glare of my own directed towards her.

Naruto blinked at Temari and said, "Uh... hey?"

She didn't respond except glared only harder and then turned away, facing her back towards him.

I felt like kicking her but refrained from doing so. I sincerely hoped that Naruto would forget about this.

He blinked once then his eyes fell on me.

I panicked as our eyes locked and as instantly as we stared at each other, we turned away, feeling the awkward tension rise and suffocate us.

I pretended to be seriously interested in the can of beer I was holding.

As I felt Hinata and Naruto walk away to the dance floor (AKA, the living room) I turned back to Ino and Tenten, waiting for an explanation, raising my eyebrow at them.

The two of them exchanged looks then turned back to me.

"Look, Sakura..." Tenten began, biting her lower lip.

My heart hammered against her chest.

Suddenly, I didn't want to hear this... I didn't _need _to hear this.

I wanted to tell them to shut up. I wanted to block out the sounds and words.

I didn't want to know.

"If you're thinking they're going out, you're wrong," Ino said suddenly.

My heart suddenly felt lighter and I immediately felt good.

_Why?_

I was _not _supposed to be feeling like this.

I was over him, wasn't I?

"They just became closer over the years," Tenten added.

"Yeah.. a lot of people mistaken them as a couple, but really, they're just really good friends. In fact, I think that they're in denial that they're in love with each o--" Ino began to ramble until I caught Tenten kick Ino and give her a warning look out of the corner of my eye.

An awkward silence filled up among us.

I slowly turned to Temari who was staring at the people dance, pretending that she wasn't hearing a single thing.

But I knew better. She was listening to every word we say and the gears in her mind were clicking and going round and round.

–

**Naruto.**

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked as we stepped out of the house along with some other people and stepped into the hot summer night. I turned my gaze to Hinata as she smiled gratefully at me and pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, her milky eyes gazing at me with kindness and gratitude.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but Neji-san decided to drive me home with him while he drops off Tenten-chan," she replied.

"Oh, no problem."

"Hinata-sama," a familiar, cold and firm voice sounded behind us which made me jump a few inches back, startling me.

We both quickly turned to see Neji glaring sternly as he protectively strolled over to Hinata and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and as Tenten came trotting after him.

"It's time for us to get going," he murmured, not daring to keep his glaring cold eyes off me.

Ever since Hinata and I have been getting closer, Neji has played the role of a protective older, er, cousin. He acted more like an older brother to Hinata though, and was extremely formal with her even though she was younger than him, for heaven's sake! Even though Neji and I were pretty close, he wasn't exactly too fond of the idea of his little cousin getting close to some hoodlum like me.

Hell, he acted as if we were an item.

"Aw lay off, Neji," I complained with a roll of my eyes. "Your glare is freaking me out."

His expression relaxed as a more amused one replaced it.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten said as she made her way next to Neji and linked arms with him.

"Hey," I greeted back.

Her eyes traveled up to her boyfriend as she playfully punched his arm.

"Sheesh, will you stop worrying about Hinata like a doting father? It's not like they're going out. They're just friends. Besides, you're friends with Naruto too."

"That's different," he grunted in response.

I rolled my eyes and so did Tenten.

"Whatever.. you're hopeless," she teased as she jabbed a finger at his arm playfully before turning back to me. "Well, we better get going then. See you, Naruto."

I waved back as Hinata smiled apologetically at me as the three of them left.

And as I watched the trio get into Neji's car and drive off, I just stood there in the night, a little dazed, as more and more people strolled out of Ino's house and either got into their cars or waved for a cab or just walked along the sidewalk.

Sudden familiar voices interrupted my dazed state, though.

"Honestly, Ino, I'm going to be fine!"

"Fine?! Yeah right. You won't believe the amount of scary perverted people roaming the nights these days in Konoha!! What if some old guy comes around and--"

I turned slowly to see Sakura and Ino bickering as they both made their way out of her house.

My heart stopped pounding at the sight of the rosette and a lump formed in my throat.

"…And then just yesterday on the News, some guy — oh look, hey Naruto," Ino quickly said as she turned and waved to me.

Panic filled me as Sakura followed her gaze and gave me a soft polite smile.

I awkwardly waved back as the pair made their way to me. (More like Ino dragging Sakura towards me.)

_Oh great. _

"Naruto, would you mind taking Sakura home? I know you bought a motorcycle recently," Ino said innocently.

"Ino!!" Sakura wailed, "you're not my mom. I'll be fine! I don't need a ride home!! My house is just a few blocks away—nothing will happen."

"I'll walk you home," I suddenly said, "since I left my motorcycle at home." I wasn't exactly sure why I was agreeing to all this. The words just sort of flew out of my mouth and I just sort of regretted saying it. Then again, I didn't exactly want her to be kidnapped or something since I kind of agreed with Ino; there _were_ a lot of crazy guys roaming the nights these days.

Sakura just kind of stared at me a little as Ino beamed and said, "Thanks Naruto."

And so finally, she obliged and soon, we found ourselves walking in silence side-by-side.

_Awk-_ward.

"So," she finally said, stirring up a conversation. "How've you been getting along?"

And just like that, we started talking, not very much and our sentences were pretty short too. But it was enough. We talked about what we've been up to, which universities we were attending - which of course, we were both attending KLU - and what we were majoring, and of the such. It didn't feel the same though. Our conversation was polite and distant as if we were old colleagues and nothing more instead of the best friends or lovers we were back then. But of course, those days were over - because of _me. _Stupid ol' me.

She was still pretty much the same, outgoing, and talkative - except she didn't talk that much still and only made polite talk with me. She seemed maturer and she seemed looser than she seemed before, if you catch my drift. She wasn't as hot-tempered as before but perhaps that was because I wasn't cracking stupid jokes to make her pissed.

I wondered if she was still _really _the same Sakura I knew back then.

But it kind of surprised me that she'd... _talk _to me still. Still treat me like a normal person instead of the lowest of scum.

I mean... it wasn't like she knew the truth or anything, right?

We were both quiet for a while, and suddenly... suddenly, I remembered just a few years back on the day Sakura left and how Hinata came to me, telling me that Sakura still loved me.

I wondered if it was true.

And I wondered if she _still _at the very moment, loved me.

The thought was impossible, way too absurd.

_Of course not, Naruto, _I told myself. _You're being ridiculous..._

"Uh, this is my place."

Instantly turning, and snapping out of my daze, I saw Sakura standing awkwardly in front of an apartment building.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said quietly.

I was about to say, 'No problem' when suddenly, I remembered that strange blond-haired girl with the four spiky ponytails at the party and remembered how she was glaring darkly at me and how Sakura was glaring at _her, _as if telling her to cut it out.

"Wait," I suddenly said, remembering something.

She blinked at me, questioningly.

"Who was that girl earlier today?" I asked. "The weird one that was glaring at me."

Her eyes flickered in surprise for a moment as she sucked in her breath.

Clearly, she didn't really want to tell me.

"She's... she's a friend who came with me here from Suna. She... she left the party earlier. We're bunking together here since we didn't want to go to the dorms since we don't want to be in dorms with complete strangers."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

She didn't answer.

So I just left it at that as I finally told her bye and she stepped into the apartment.

Today... everything happened so fast, I was still unsure of what _really _happened.

It was as if it was all a dream – as if everything was just unreal. I felt like I was in a trance or something.

As I continued to stare at the door she disappeared into, I wondered if.. maybe if just...

If everything was ever going to be the same again.

I also wondered if I was ever going to tell her the truth.

* * *

**A/N: **Any questions you have - especially about Hiroki - will be answered in a few chapters later.


End file.
